


Mirror

by Aridette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: Hux likes watching, not in a voyeuristic kind of way, but mirrors are a definite kink. After denying himself for the longest time, he introduces Ren to the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silivrenelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/gifts).



> prompt fill for the lovely [silivrenelya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/pseuds/Silivrenelya) over on tumblr
> 
> I tried hard to steer clear of this ending up dub-con, if you find it still comes across that way, please do let me know so I may add the tag  
> unbetaed (still looking for a SW beta!)

It had started innocently enough. Or as innocent as their interactions in the bedroom tended to be.  
A glimpse sideways into a mirror here, a glance at Ren’s reflection in the smooth surface of the room divider there. No harm done. But every single time, a small fire inside Hux was lit and fanned until ultimately the flame became hard to ignore. So much so that at some point Hux had to accept that his possessive streak did not end at leaving marks all over his lover’s body. Those would inevitably be covered up once they left the bed.  
No. He liked being able to see it all - how they fit together just right, how every touch made them crave more of each other and most of all, how Ren was so undeniably his and his alone.

Whether he noticed the newly added mirror panel on Hux’s wardrobe or not, Ren did not comment on it the next time their make-out session took them from the living area to the General’s bedroom.

Hux gently pushed him backward, further into the room while they kissed. Deft hands made short work of both their belts. With one hand, Hux held Ren close enough to steal another kiss; the other sneaked in under the material of his outer robe.  
„Why do you keep insisting on all those layers?“ Hux murmured against Ren’s lips. It was not so much a complaint as it was their way of teasing one another.

„Other than practical reasons? Because you like undressing me.“ Ren smirked.  
Hux huffed.  
„Right now I can’t imagine any practical reasons.“  
Ren’s smile grew as he quickly chased Hux’s lips for another peck before he, too, busied himself with the other’s uniform.  
„Neither can I.“

While it was rather easy to slide Hux’s uniform off his shoulders, undressing Ren was never such a smooth business. But once Hux had managed to get him down to just his shirt and pants there was nothing stopping him from latching his lips onto the soft skin of Ren’s neck and eliciting the most delightful little moans from the other man. He nuzzled against Ren’s shoulder, pushing the suspenders aside in the same motion and breathed in. Although outwardly keeping everyone at a safe distance, he could never be close enough to Ren. He was lucky Ren did not seem to mind it. Quite the contrary was actually the case. Ren mirrored the motion, leaning into the affectionate touch. The sheer intimacy of it would have been unthinkable mere months ago.  
Back then they had clashed, driven by lust and instinct. Now they took their time. They trusted and cherished each other. That was not to say there was not a certain desperation to their actions. But now it was as much giving as it was taking.

Once Ren’s shirt had come off as well, Hux licked along the red lines left by the suspenders. With a few teasing nips he would give the skin better reason to blush and sting. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the motion in the mirror. Ren reacted beautifully. The muscles of his back danced under Hux’s fingertips. His neck was tilted to one side to allow Hux to reach as much skin as possible. The tips of Ren’s hair were dancing over his shoulders. Hux loved burying his face in the soft curls. The scent was something he could never get enough of. Something about it pulled him in. Or perhaps it was the combination of all the tiny details that made up the man in front of him.  
Transfixed by the beautiful display, he could not avert his eyes.  
Watching himself add hickeys in the spaces between Ren’s moles gave him a new thrill with every passing second, a seemingly endless number of new reasons to give his everything to make Ren come undone under his caress.  
He had known for quite a while that Ren’s lower back was sensitive. Now he could see the goosebumps spread with every careful touch.

The moments before they found themselves sprawled across the bed were the most sensually intense Hux had ever experienced. To not only hear but also see his lover react in every way. The fear that his desires were too otherworldly paled in comparison to the sheer ecstasy. Ren and Hux both had had plenty opportunities to learn the curves and planes of each other’s bodies and had not been shy about it for quite some time now. But then, they had been aware of what the other was seeing and moved to please.  
This? This was different. This was Ren’s natural response, unguarded beauty on display for Hux’s eyes alone.

Their kisses deepened as they moved against each other amidst the pillows and blanket. Hux was buried deep inside the younger man, driving them both closer to completion with each deliberate tilt of his hips, with every thrust, sometimes shallow, sometimes a little more forceful.  
The universe around them would have to collapse in that very moment for Hux to take his eyes off Ren. Nothing short of it could keep him from trying to burn this picture into his mind along with the hundreds of impressions he had collected and categorized over time - Ren’s locks spread out like a dark halo, pupils blown with lust barely visible behind half-closed lids, his breath hitching delightfully when Hux moved just right.

Lost in the moment, Hux could not help but lean in, rubbing their noses together before resting his forehead against Ren’s. Ren’s arms wrapped around his neck held him close. Even without the comforting gesture, the thought of putting any amount of unnecessary distance between them again - right now or ever - would never even cross his mind.

„Stars, you are beautiful.“ He sounded breathless, even to his own ears.  
Ren whimpered helplessly, turning away from Hux’s face. His hands wandered down from Hux’s shoulders to rest around his middle.

„I mean it.“ He kissed Ren’s cheek softly, then murmured, „Just look at yourself. Open your eyes.“  
Reluctantly, Ren did as he was told.  
Their eyes met in the mirror and for a second it felt like they were frozen in time.  
Ren gulped.  
„You are stunning. Breathtaking.“ Hux continued quietly.  
„Hux…“  
He could see in Ren’s eyes the urge to protest, to belittle himself. He would not let that happen.  
„Shhh… watch. Let me show you.“  
Ren’s eyes squeezed shut, but he did not turn away.

Nevertheless, Hux waited. He would never force Ren to watch. He knew he could bring his lover to completion in any number of enjoyable ways. Either of them were fine with him if Ren did not want to try this.  
„May I?“ he asked softly. His mouth felt oddly dry in that moment.

„Yeh. Okay.“ came the answer, weakly, yet supported by the nod Ren gave as he opened his eyes once more.  
Hux smiled and leaned in to press a kiss against Ren’s temple.  
„Thank you.“

His kisses moved along a trail down the side of his face. Hux nibbled on his earlobe. The tip of his tongue licked along the shell of the ear - up on the outside, back down along the inner ridges. His breath was heavy as it tickled the soft pale skin in its wake.  
„You are perfect.“ no more than a whisper in the intense silence between them.  
Ren shivered but did not complain as he watched every minute gesture.

With a smile on his face, Hux continued his trail along the other’s jaw to the corner of his mouth. The first shadows of a stubble he found there were no more than a soft prickle against his lips.  
„You have no idea how charming you are, have you?“, he asked between pecks.  
Ren could not hold the gaze Hux sent his way through the mirror. His eyes flitted away momentarily.  
„I didn’t think so.“

Hux adjusted his position slightly. Only enough so he could reach further down along Ren’s body. But the soft motion was all it took to make Ren groan in pleasure.  
„You are the most magnificent being I have ever laid eyes upon.“ _And not just my eyes_ , he thought to himself. Hux was not beyond a certain amount of smugness, not even in bed. He knew better than to voice that train of thought, though.

„With constellations strewn across your skin and the fire of a thousand stars in your eyes.“ Hux continued to kiss and caress the patterns he knew by heart, giving Ren time to let the words sink in.

His heart beat an erratic pace under Hux’s lips. His breath came faster than it had moments before. Afraid he might be going too far after all, Hux leaned back. Allowing Ren time to calm himself, he asked, „Are you okay? Or should I-“

„No. Don’t stop.“ Ren’s head whipped around, big, glassy eyes boring into Hux’s. „Don’t.“  
His arms came back up to rest on Hux’s shoulders.  
Hux easily followed the gentle tug. „Alright.“  
And when they kissed again, there was so much more than lust between them.  
Ren rolled his hips, clenched around the cock buried inside of him. It was the gentlest reminder of what Hux had interrupted in favour of his show of affection that he could muster. This time, it was Hux who could not suppress a moan.  
„Gods, I love you.“

* * *

„I had been wondering,“ Ren said in the silence that had settled over them after cleaning up.  
„Hm?“ Hux was hugging him from behind, nuzzling his neck dreamily.  
„How long it would be until you got a proper mirror.“ Ren continued. That got Hux to raise his head. He looked up and met Ren’s gaze in the mirror panel they were facing.  
„Have I been that obvious?“  
Ren chuckled in that dark tone that made shivers run down Hux’s spine. „You have.“  
For a moment, Hux studied his lover’s face; looked for any traces of discomfort. „And you don’t mind?“  
Ren beamed and turned around to better embrace and kiss Hux.  
„Not in the least.“


End file.
